hulk_gotham_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Victor Zsasz
Victor Zsasz is a hit-man and enforcer formerly in the employ of Carmine Falcone and then allied with Oswald Cobblepot after Falcone's retirement. However, Victor was still loyal to Don Falcone and still carried out hits on Carmine's orders after he had retired. Zsasz quickly became a high-ranked member of the Cobblepot crime family and was Penguin's security counselor for almost three years. Victor betrayed Penguin when Sofia Falcone murdered her father Carmine and blamed Cobblepot for the hit, whereon Zsasz went to work with Sofia until she fell into a coma. Zsasz has a habit of carving a scar into his body, for every kill he has caused. Leading his own gang of assassins, Victor is one of the most feared assassins in Gotham City. As of Day 87 of No Man's Land, it is revealed that Zsasz managed to claim his own territory similar to the the way that the GCPD, the Penguin and more have their own territory. Hitman for Falcone "Hello, everyone. My name...is Victor Zsasz. I'm sent here personally by Don Carmine Falcone himself on a matter of deep concern to him, so please be respectful. I'm here for Jim Gordon. Only him. Everybody else, mind your business and we're cool. So, where's Jim, man?" —'Victor Zsasz to the officers of the GCPD' Victor Zsasz is sent by Carmine Falcone to the Gotham City Police Department to collect Jim Gordon. Two women in black leather accompany him. He tells the officers that he only wants Gordon and they are all okay if they comply, as they tell him where he is. When Jim arrives and refuses to go, Zsasz demonstrates the power and fear he commands by ordering the police officers to leave the scene and they do. He then reveals his deception, when he attempts to assassinate Gordon. However, after a pitched firefight, a wounded Jim escapes when Renee Montoya and Crispus Allen arrive on the scene. Victor Zsasz then kills a female police officer that he had shot during the firefight, and marks it on his arm as his 28th kill. Later on, he is seen keeping an eye on Barbara Kean (who had attempted to negotiate with Falcone to drop his hit on Gordon) at the time when Jim Gordon and Harvey Bullock arrived to bring in Falcone, after picking up Mayor Aubrey James. Gordon and Bullock drop their plans in exchange for Falcone having Zsasz release Barbara. Zsasz provides the pep talk that turns Don Falcone's thinking around when the mob boss is planning to give in to Fish Mooney's coercion. Zsasz is later seen discussing with Falcone about Fish Mooney's ploy, Liza who he then finds out was sent in by Mooney. Zsasz then accompanies Falcone when he kills Liza and overthrows Mooney's club. After Fish Mooney and Butch Gilzean return to the club, finding Oswald Cobblepot trying himself as the head of the club, Zsasz arrives under orders from Falcone and engages in a gunfight with Gilzean, where he shoots Butch in the leg after he kills one of Zsasz's henchwomen. Mooney and Butch try to block off the hit man but he follows them down into the basement, where Butch helps Fish escape out a window, but Zsasz catches Butch and discusses what to do to him, whether he should kill him or torture him. With Penguin struggling to manage his new nightclub, Zsasz gives him Butch, who is brainwashed by order of Falcone. Skills * Peak of human physical condition: '''As a hitman who has worked for multiple crime bosses in Gotham, Zsasz is in top physical condition. He appears to be as equally strong as Jim Gordon, such as when he struggled to get one of his guns from him. * '''Expert marksman/Firearms: '''Zsasz is proficient in the use of firearms and is able to fire guns using both hands while moving. During his first confrontation with Jim Gordon, he shot the latter from behind while Gordon was escaping. He has also been shown to kill several bodyguards before they could take their guns of there holsters. He's shown to be accurate enough to shoot a man's finger off. When he was hired a second time to kill Gordon, he used a rifle and a machine-gun, but was less accurate with them when he aimed at his targets than he is with his handguns. * '''Skilled hand-to-hand combatant: '''Zsasz is shown to have some hand-to-hand combat skills during his assassination attempt on Jim Gordon. * '''Acrobatics: '''Zsasz has shown he can do somersaults, such as the first time he went after Jim Gordon and Randall Hobbs. * '''Expert torturer: '''Zsasz tortured Butch Gilzean for several weeks in a way that he managed to brainwash him, allowing him to be controlled by Penguin. * '''Indomitable will/High tolerance for pain: '''Determined to finish the job he is given, Zsasz does not stop hunting his targets until he is told to do so by the people who hire him. For every person he kills, Zsasz carves tally marks onto his body without experiencing any kind of pain. He was once able to escape from the GCPD despite having been shot by one of them. Equipment * '''Guns/Firearms: Zsasz caries different types of guns with him when performing a hit. These includes handguns, assault rifles, sniper rifles, and rocket launchers. * Box cutter: Zsasz uses a box cutter to cut a tally mark onto his body every time he kills someone. Category:Hitmen Category:Villains Category:Men loyal to Joe Fixit